Fireteam Cerberus
by TheOrangeTurtle
Summary: After the Darkness finally reaches the Sol system the Speaker decides to put a violent Warlock, an amazingly powerful Titan, and a Hunter that has skills similar to Cayde-6 on a fireteam (that has major issues). Welcome to Fireteam Cerberus.
1. Prologue

Destiny: Fireteam Cerberus

**Prologue **

If there's anything Isaac hated most it was Fallen. They were just so damn resilient and just HAD to come in large numbers, what he would do to get a Dragon's Breath (Is that a weapon in the game? Please tell me. I'm kind of thinking it's in Halo.) rocket launcher right now.

"You know we could've just waited for backup," said Isaac's Ghost "The Speaker did say we were put into Fireteam Double Trouble."

"I'm a lone wolf, I work alone, no teammates but my trusty Ghost, which is you. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Isaac asked his Ghost.

"Scanning, scanning, scanning. Nope can't find "Lone Wolf in my database." Said his Ghost matter-of-factly.

As his cover was slowly chipping away and his ammo count was draining to a dangerously low amount Isaac started to question his choice of going to the Cosmodrome without backup. But what he really started to question was how he got in this mess in the first place

_**3 hours ago **_

"Are you sure about this?" asked Ikora Rey, vanguard of the Warlocks

"I wouldn't recommend him if I wasn't." Replied Cayde-6, the Hunter vanguard.

"Are you two done ignoring me? If so we should really start the meeting before he runs off to who knows where." Said Commander Zavala vanguard of the Titans making himself known.

With that the vanguards were immersed in a heated discussion about the shortage of new guardians arising from the dead, the increased number of Fallen, but most importantly the darkness finally reaching the Sol system. During the discussion The Speaker had walked into the room completely unnoticed by the vanguards until he cleared his throat. "Are you done with your argument yet?" He asked.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Said all three vanguards in unison saluting to the Speaker.

"You do know you don't have to do that right? I am not the leader of the guardians." Said the Speaker calmly. It was his own way of saying I don't lead the military or at ease.

"With all due respect sir you're the leader of the city, everyone looks up to you, everyone trust you with their lives. In a way you are the leader of the guardians." Said Cayde.

The Speaker chuckled to himself. _Of course you would say that Cayde._ The Speaker thought. "I called this meeting for one specific reason," He paused to create tension in the air "Fireteam Double Trouble."

"Sir I thought this was about Isaac Anderson." Asked Ikora. She knew Isaac when he was a child. He was a joker even after his parents were killed by Fallen but she knew deep down he was broken.

"Exactly, which is why I am thinking of putting him in fireteam Double Trouble." The Speaker said to answer Ikora's question.

"I read he doesn't like fire-teams. "They slow me down" is what he would say when we would recommend him into one." Countered Zavala.

"That is…mostly true. Ikora." The Speaker said motioning to her, putting all eyes on her in the process.

"Isaac's parents were killed by Fallen when he was younger he grew a hatred for them because of it."

"Who doesn't." Cayde put in.

"Anyways," Ikora continued. "He would bottle up his emotions most of the time, a dangerous thing to do when just one wrong push could cause a violent outburst. After he became a guardian he would always pent out his anger on the Fallen, preferably the House of Phantoms, the same house that murdered his parents." Ikora finished telling the others about Isaac's rather tragic past. "Why is he going into Double Trouble? And what if he declines?" Ikora asked the question on all of the vanguards minds.

"Because if he does reject this "offer" he'll be on wall duty for 5 years." The Speaker answered.

All the vanguards paused in fear. Wall duty was the worst. It meant cleaning the ENTIRE wall (with help of course, but still. That's horrifying.) "That's…horrifying." Said Cayde.

_**Current time**_

That was his last piece of cover and assault rifle bullet (Which was completely wasted by a longshot to Isaac's annoyance), switching to his Maverick Mk. 32 Isaac used his favorite tactic with his hand cannon. Run n' gun. He shot at a vandal's gun causing it to explode blowing off the vandal's hand and throwing it's limp body back into a captain throwing off it's aim causing it to shoot off the head of one of the dregs in it's squadron. _Friendly fire, dude! _Isaac thought _they can't hear your thoughts, they're not telepaths _replied his ghost _shut up, dude I know that_. Coming out of his corner to shoot at the captain to try and take it down or at least one of its hands with a gun in it. His ghost had suggested _why don't you take out the dregs first? Thin out their numbers. _His Ghost had suggested. _Why didn't you tell me that before? _He mentallyscreamed. _I thought you knew._ Following his ghost's advice he started taking the dregs down one by one with his Handcannon watching the unknown white wisp to leave the Fallen's body and with that their conversation ended. With out the conversation Isaac focused solely on the dregs ignoring his motion tracker until the gunfire quieted down Isaac decided to look at his motion tracker

"Oh shit." Isaac said.

They were completely surrounded with no way out in sight.

**This is my first Fanfic! YAY! And don't worry if you like this there will be more chapters. I other news what do you think of it? What's good, what's bad? What should I improve? And remember kiddos constructive criticism is the best criticism this is StealthTurtle signing off. Bye!**


	2. Chapter One: Cerberus

**Chapter one is here! Yes! Now the story can really get started so I'm going to introduce some new characters in this story I would like it if you guys would tell me how my description skills are thanks and read on!**

Destiny: Fireteam Cerberus

**Chapter One: Cerberus**

Isaac didn't even know what was worse: the fact that he was completely surrounded in a circle with no way out, or how he was in a dance off with a captain from the House of Devils, and he was losing. _How can a captain beat you at dancing? Isn't it a human thing? And if not I've never heard of dancing Fallen, no ones ever heard of dancing Fallen I think._ His Ghost questioned.

"Don't know don't care." He replied. Just when he thought things would get worse (The captain was doing the wave with all four of it's arms) a flash bang grenade just decided to blow up, in his face.

"Nice dance moves dude, you wouldn't mind if I posted that all over the Internet would you? It would help my TravelTube subscription number go up by a lot." A mechanical voice said.

"I CAN'T SEE OR HEAR ANYTHING RIGHT NOW, I'M FREAKING OUT!" He scream/yelled while he was groping the area around him to find something to hold on to.

"Will the both of you shut up before I beat the shit out of both of you?" A feminine voice had asked. It soothed Isaac for some odd reason even if she was going to attack him. _You have a crush, you have a crush_. His ghost said obviously mocking him.

After hearing muffled gunfire and screams of Fallen for only five seconds a voiced asked, "Are you okay?" it was the woman that threatened to beat him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tell your friend to give me a warning next time, I'd really appreciate that." Isaac replied. _I shall call this moment_ _'The Blinding of Isaac'_. His Ghost obviously wanted to piss him off today.

"Can you please shut up," Isaac muttered, "I'm trying to keep a reputation here."

"Fine I was bored .56 seconds ago. Anyways have fun with your 'friend'." His Ghost said putting an emphasis on friend before disappearing.

"Freaking idiot," Isaac muttered before his eyesight returned what he saw was dead Fallen everywhere. "So…umm why are you guys here? Wait is it about me? If so my name is Isaac Anderson."

"Well then, welcome to the team dude, my name is M4L-11 you can just call me Mal." The Exo said, Mal was obviously very tall around 6'6 maybe, he had a grey and black variant of Vanir armor with an Invective shotgun in hand, and a Hunger of Crota rocket launcher on his back.

"And I'm Natasha Malware, leader of Double Trouble. Welcome to the team Isaac, I hope you don't die on the first mission we have as a team." The female had said she wore a yellow and black variant of Argus armor. She was holding two Maverick Mk. 32s in hand and a Praedyth's Revenge sniper on her back. Fresh smoke coming out of the barrel from a recent shot. "So Isaac what were you doing out in the Cosmodrome by yourself if you knew we were a team?" She had asked in a similar way his mom would when he would break something.

"Well you see I-" She cut him off by putting her hand up in a "Silence, I'm on a call right now" kind of way. After putting her hand down she went outside to get a better signal leaving Mal and Isaac alone.

"So, how long have you been a guardian?" The Exo asked.

"One year. You?" Isaac said directing the question back to the asker of the question.

"Twenty four months three days five hours eleven minutes and thirty-eight seconds ago, but who's counting?" The Exo asked in a shrug. Isaac decided to just also shrug. After ten minutes of awkward silence Natasha finally came back to the area the guys were at.

"Good news and bad news, which first?" She asked.

"Good first, it softens the blow of the bad news." Isaac replied.

"Good news is we have a mission," Both guys pumped their fists in the air and high-fiving. "The bad news is we have to capture a member of The House of Phantoms." Natasha continued.

Mal was happy at this news he always wanted to battle The House of Phantoms they were said to be the most mysterious house of all the fallen. Isaac just stared and asked "What?"

**Two hours ago**

"This got out of hand so fast," The Speaker had muttered sighing, "And it was just because I said no to attacking The House of Phantoms."

As the Speaker just sat at the end of the table letting the vanguards rant him out, his mind was on other things._ Ten minutes and forty- five seconds, ten minutes and forty- five seconds, the longest break I've ever had my, happy time, ten minutes and forty- five seconds._ The Speaker had thought of the happiest time in his life ever since he became the most powerful man in the city.

"Sir, think about it this could cause unrest in the city if we don't attack The House of Phantoms." Ikora Rey had said somehow it reached his ears.

"We need to find them now," Cayde-6 had put in "And then destroy them."

"Exactly," Commander Zavala had agreed. "If we launch a full frontal assault on The House of Phantoms we could wipe them off the map, one less house to worry about."

_Ten minutes forty- five seconds, ten minutes forty-five seconds, ten minutes forty- five seconds._ The Speaker had continuously thought of over and over and over, trying to drown out the Vanguards.

"-The left side we could take them by surprise. Of course I heard that from a fairy tale but it could work." Cayde said trying to defend his point.

"Fairy tales aren't real, Cayde they're made for children to enjoy and believe, not" Zavala had paused trying to think of the right phrase. "Full grown Exos."

"Well I think it's true. Just ask Jonathon Emmett. He told me about it." Cayde continued.

"Cayde, Jonathon Emmett is a six year old child." Zavala countered.

"You two are idiots, we need to hit them from above. A bomb run. Take them by surprise and attack the stragglers." Ikora said obviously annoyed by the other two vanguards.

"I'm surprised you didn't think of that Zavala." Cayde said.

_Ten minutes forty-five seconds, ten minutes forty-five seconds, ten minutes forty-five seconds._ The same phrase seemed to run through the Speaker's head as if it was on auto-pilot (it was). _I need to leave, I need to leave, I need to leave. "_Well my friends I must leave after all, my city needs me." He said hoping it'd be enough to let him leave.

"I'm sorry sir but we need you to help us decide how to attack The House of Phantoms." Cayde said the exact words the Speaker did not want to hear causing him to whimper in defeat.

"What if. Now hear me out what if we captured a member of The House of Phantoms and forced him to tell us the weak spots in his Ketch?" Cayde had suggested. _Yes, please agree to that, please._ The Speaker mentally pleaded.

"No." Zavala had said strictly. This was going to be a long meeting.

**Now**

"Sooo." Isaac started to ask Mal. "Is she an Awoken or human?"

"Human." Mal answered.

"Cool." Isaac replied.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" Mal questioned.

"Nothing, no reason." Isaac answered rather too quickly.

Mal muttered curious on what Isaac had in mind, but quickly dismissed it when he saw the Hive knight on the top of a hill. Moving in to ram the behemoth Mal thought he had it, until it turned around faster than he thought and brought its fist down on his Sparrow sending him flying. After crashing right into the middle of a group of thralls they all started to claw at his armor to try and tear it off. _This is it, this is the end I can see it now "M4L-11 mauled to death by thralls." _He thought until heard three thralls explode and Natasha yelling for him to "Get off your ass Mal, right now!"

To spare himself the rath of Natasha, Mal did exactly that, except he was on his stomach, not his ass. Pulling out his shotgun to shoot some of the thralls around him (which he did successfully.) causing some to burn due to the burn damage the gun caused. Taking enjoyment in killing the thralls it put Mal in what Natasha likes to call: Juggernaut mode. While in Juggernaut mode Mal tends to be five times more durable and five times more powerful making him a force to be reckoned with Isaac witnessed first hand when Mal gave up shooting the thralls, and going with a much more primitive method: melee combat.

Meanwhile at the other side of the battlefield Isaac was in battle with three wizards and a knight. _I got the short end of the stick here three wizards and a knight, seriously? _Isaac thought. _Short end of the stick_. Coming out of his cover to shoot at the wizards he successfully shot one down and wounded another by shooting one of its arms. Putting all of his attention on the wizards was a bad idea though because the knight almost took a swing that almost connected too his neck. Mentally deciding to not focus on one enemy at a time greatly increased Isaac's performance and before he knew it, they were all dead the two wizards and the knight were dead.

At a distance Natasha, which she preferred Natasha was sniping the thralls, acolytes, wizards, and knights until one managed to get past her defensive position. _Shit, need to watch my surroundings more often._ She thought pulling out her knife to stab the thrall with. After multiple lunges, rolls, slashes, and a broken arm (Natasha's arm) the thrall was finally dead, deciding to look at how the guys were faring she noticed Isaac had a gash in his arm and part of Mal's faceplate was missing with some wires sparking now and again resulting in Mal twitching. _We're going to need a lot of help._ She thought removing her helmet to let her shoulder length black hair flow free.

At that exact moment Isaac decided to look up at Natasha only to be mesmerized by her beauty. She had shoulder length raven black hair and sapphire blue eyes, full lips, and fair skin.

Wha-a-at are you-u-u looking a-a-at?" Isaac turned to look face to face with a hunching Mal.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Isaac said blushing inside his helmet. _Oooh someone does have a crush HAHA I knew it!_ His Ghost yelled. _Shut up._ Was Isaac's reply. _Very creative, _he heard slow clapping in his head _really 'shut up' it's not like I've heard that from you HUNDREDS of times. _

"Guys we're going back to the Tower to get some repairs for Mal and you and I need to heal Isaac." Natasha had said over the intercom after putting her helmet back on, she saw three green lights meaning Isaac and Mal got her message. _I hate this part._ "Ghost transmit us into our jumpships."

"Got it." Her Ghost replied.

This was the part that Natasha and Isaac hated: transmatting. Transmatting meant to break something apart into a molecular level and rearranging all the parts somewhere else, some guardians recorded switching body parts with other guardians. The transmatting process was painful the first time but humans and awoken would get used to it the side effects included (but aren't limited to): Nausea, disorientation, vomiting, inertia, and the urge to punch stuff. The fireteam members were transmatted into their respectful jumpships: Natasha The Aurora Wake, Mal "Outrageous Fortune", and Isaac "Crypt Hammer"

"Oh man I hate doing that." Isaac had said over the intercom on the verge of puking.

"Me too.' Natasha had replied sounding like she already puked.

"Why d-d-do you g-u-u-uys do tha-a-a-at?" Mal asked.

"Man, that sounds so creepy, Mal try not to talk on the way. Isaac let's try to get to the tower as quickly as possible so Mal can talk soon, he doesn't like it when he can't make noise." Natasha said.

"Yeah," Isaac agreed. "I also need to tell the Speaker something."

"And that would be?" Natasha asked.

"Why am I attacking the Ketch of The House of Phantoms?"

"You know what? We need a new team name." Natasha had stated.

"Yeah. But what should we call ourselves?" Isaac wondered

"How a-a-about Cerberus?" Mal had suggested

**So this chapter was longer. What do you think about the two new characters? And how well do you think my description skills are (I personally think they suck) And watch out they're coming back in the next chapter dun, dun, dun. So yeah that was chapter one the true beginning of the story stay tuned for next time fans. And remember constructive criticism is the best criticism. StealthTurtle11 signing off. **


	3. Chapter Two: Darkness

**Sorry for the long update I was just lazy (LOL) but I shall be lazy no more! Without further ado chapter two (That rhymed)**

Destiny: Fireteam Cerberus

**Chapter Two: Light and Dark**

Two men in clothing of opposite contrast were sitting across from each other in a game similar to chess only the pieces were guardians, Hive, and Vex. The man with the guardians as his chess pieces had white hair, with golden eyes on an angular face. His clothing was a white robe with some black trimmings and two black swirls (similar to yin yang), one on his right shoulder and one on his left hip. The man with the Hive and Vex pieces looked exactly like the man in white only he had Black hair with green eyes. His clothing was completely opposite to the man in white with white swirls one on his left shoulder and the other on his right hip.

"I'm taking Pluto right now as we speak, brother." Said the man in black indicating their relationship as family.

"There are still other planets in your way," replied the one in white. "Neptune, Uranus (Heh, Ur Anus), Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars."

"Did you seriously just laugh at Uranus? Do you have any idea how childish that is?" The one in black replied.

"Yes I do, that's why it is called a joke, but of course you never had the time for fun did you, brother?" The one in white had said shedding some light on their past.

"Jokes were for the weak," the darker one replied. "They are either for the stupid or people to afraid to show their emotions."

"Jokes make people feel better." The lighter one countered.

"You're a child." The darker one explained getting up from his chair, prepared to leave the game and his brother.

"What will you do now? I haven't seen you in centuries and it'll take you years to take Saturn, let alone Jupiter, it may take you decades." The one in white had yelled to his brother.

"Just be patient, I'll see you and your precious guardians soon enough, and this time you won't survive. Your guardians will be killed by my Hive and Vex but you. You'll die by my hand, and my hand only" The one in black threatened walking away.

Walking into the abyss of darkness he heard his brother call for him. "What do you want know you immature man-child?"

"I want you to remember," the sudden change in his brother's tone from humorous to down right serious caused him to turn around. "That without the light to consume the darkness is nothing but an empty abyss of well nothing, and without the darkness to shine over the light too, is nothing." Pausing to see his brother's reaction only to be disappointed to see nothing he clarified by saying "We need each other, we're family. Don't forget that."

Thinking for a moment about what his brother had told him, he decided to take it to heart (if he had one). Vowing to not destroy his brother, the last family he had, completely.

**1,000 miles from the Tower**

"Please state your order and business or we will shoot you down." Said a female voice over the intercom.

"This is Natasha Malware leader of the newly created fireteam Cerberus. We are requesting a medical and repair team at a docking station."

"Please hold," the voice had paused for a few minutes creating a silence Natasha will never get used to. "Yup, I have you guys here. Please go to Dock X there will be a medical and repair crew waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you." Natasha replied.

"And if you don't mind if you could sign this survey," A survey popped up on her ship's screen "telling my boss how well I did I would greatly appreciate that." And with that the transmission was cut off.

"You gonna do it?" Isaac asked.

"I'll think about it." Natasha said answering his question.

After docking in Dock X a medical and repair team were in a heated conversation about last night's soap opera '_The Arik Family' _just before they could finish Mal had shut off his ears. "Please do-o-on't tell me wha-a-a-at ha-a-a-appened. I haven't caught u-u-u-up yet."

"Okay I won't spoil it," the self declared leader said. "What is the extent off your injuries?"

"Seriously?" Isaac questioned. "Um let me see. I have a huge gash in my arm, she has a broken arm, and he has a missing faceplate and glitches every time his face sparks (and his voice get's creepy as hell)." He said motioning to each injury.

"Geez fine, don't get all sassy with me." The leader had said putting up his hands in a defensive position.

"I AM NOT SASSY!" Isaac had screamed making eyes turn to him and causing other guardians to snicker under their breath.

_ Note to self: Don't piss him off._ The medic leader had thought. "Anyways, follow me I'll take you to the med bay." Leading the fireteam to the med bay he told one of the mechanics to "Take the Exo to the repair area."

"So, I'll need to know how these injuries happened, and for you sir," he said pointing to Isaac. "How long you've been bleeding."  
_How did I break my arm again?_ Natasha asked her Ghost. _A thrall attacked you when you didn't notice Nat._ "I broke my arm when I was attacked by a thrall."

After telling the medical crew their injuries they were finally taken to the hospital to heal and rest. "I think we need some new armor, like right now. And some weapons," Isaac proclaimed. "I'm going to get some Fatekiller armor. The name sounds so cool. Fatekiller, Fatekiller, Fatekiller." He said over and over.

"I'm just gonna upgrade my stuff, I'm so used to my armor. It's like a second skin, you can't forget your second skin." Natasha said.

"I'm good with my stuff you guys can go ahead I'll be hear all by my lonesome." Added Mal.

"I'll meet you guys in five hours at the plaza I gotta talk to the Speaker about this mission." Isaac said solemnly.

After his repairs were completed Mal decided to walk around the tower and possibly make some new friends. Luckily he made one. When walking down the hallways Mal had met an Awoken man with Hunter armor carrying some papers but in the background there were two other Hunters having a race one of them bumping into the Awoken man. She continued her race without even looking back to help, let alone apologize. "Damned idiots that stuff could get them killed." Mumbled the Awoken. One of them looked a lot like Natalia.

Quickly discarding the thought Mal said, "Here let me help."

"Thank you," He reached out his hand "Percival Maren."

Taking his hand Mal replied "Mal-11"

"So what brings you here Mal?" Percival asked going down to gather his papers.

"My fireteam and I got caught up in a little fire fight with the Hive. We won but my faceplate was torn off." Mal answered helping the Awoken.

"How'd the fight start?" Percival continued.

"I saw a knight and decided to ram it with my Sparrow. Obviously it didn't work we still won though, with some physical damage." Mal said. After collecting all of the papers Percival gave Mal his contact info.

"Just call me if you need help. I'll be there within a blink." Percival said blinking away.

"Heh. Cool, wait why can't Titans blink?" Mal wondered aloud.

"Your body mass is to large for teleporting." His Ghost answered.

"What about transmatting?" He questioned.

"Outside force," His Ghost replied bluntly "Also Zavala wants you in the Vanguard Hall immediately. _Man blinking would be awesome._ The Exo thought. _Don't you already blink?_ His Ghost replied mockingly. _Don't even start._ Mal threatened.

Natasha was up at the Tower plaza walking past guardians in a heated discussion about video games and such. She had decided to just upgrade her weapons and armor. _No need to look too different. _She thought. "Hey Banshee!" She called out to the Exo gunsmith to the guardians he is also known as 'The Walking Weapon Encyclopedia'

"What can I do for you guardian? New weapons?" Banshee offered.

"Weapons," Was Natasha's reply. "But I don't want new ones I just want to upgrade my stuff. Think you can do that for me? Or is it to much for the high and mighty Banshee." She challenged the Exo smirking.

"To much for me? I seriously hope you didn't just say that." Banshee sounded hurt as if she just offended his ancestors (If he had any).

Accepting her challenge Banshee got the schematics needed to upgrade her armor completing it in twenty-five minutes flat. "Look at that," Banshee said admiring his work. "Not too much of a challenge if I say so myself. Now then run along I have other guardians to attend to. By the way what happened to your arm?" He asked her noticing she was clutching it in a slightly pained way.

"Bumped into another Hunter after I spoke to a friend of mine." She answered

_Cayde wants you in the Vanguard Hall. Like now. _Her Ghost said urgently. _Tell him I'm on my way. _And with that she was off.

_Ok get Fatekiller armor check. Now to get a new gun. _Isaac thought on his way to Banshee-44 he ran into Natasha. "Hey." He waved.

"Hey,have you seen Mal?" She asked walking up to him with another Hunter at her side.

"Um… I saw him walk towards the hanger. Maybe checking on his Sparrow, I'd head there first." He responded.

"Thanks." She said.

"Race you." He heard the other Hunter say.

"Your on." She accepted breaking into a full sprint into a hallway.

Chuckling to himself Isaac walked to Banshee the Gunsmith after finally reaching him Banshee said. "New gun?"

"Yeah." Isaac replied.

"Here" Banshee said handing Isaac a tablet with a list of weapons on it silently muttering to himself until he saw one perfect to his needs.

Handing the tablet Isaac pointed to a particular gun, Doctor Nope (He liked the name. A lot). "This one." He said simply. Giving the Exo gunsmith the needed amount of glimmer he left thanking Banshee. "This is going to be so awesome." Isaac said to himself mainly.

"Yay," his Ghost said sarcastically "Another way to end countless lives. It's going to be so much fun."

"It is." Isaac was completely oblivious to his Ghost's sarcasm.

"Freaking idiot." It muttered.

"What?" Isaac wondered if he had hearing problems from a wizard attack to the face because he could've sworn his Ghost said something.

"Nothing," his Ghost said. "Just got a transmission from Ikora Rey. We're needed at the Vanguard Hall."

"Copy that." Isaac responded.

"Yup stuck with an idiot." His Ghost muttered disappearing.

While walking towards the Vanguard Hall Isaac noticed a lot of guardians in the plaza, more than normal, a lot more than normal. "What's going on?" Isaac wondered aloud.

"All guardians were called here Ikora said she would clear this up then the Vanguards hold an assembly explaining why. We'll be the first to know." His Ghost answered.

After finally reaching the Vanguard Hall (He stepped on some toes, accidently punched someone in the face (That guy hates him now), and set someone on fire (He made a lot of enemies), and lastly he set off a flashbang grenade blinding most people) finally reaching the hall he noticed everyone doing his or her own thing until Cayde noticed him. "Ok," He clapped his hands together gathering the attention of the others. "I bet your all wondering why there are so many guardians here. I'm correct, yes?" Cayde asked looking around seeing all of them nod. "Zavala" Cayde put the Titan vanguard on the stage.

"The Darkness has finally reached the Sol System," He said bluntly. "We're just lucky it has to destroy the other planets to get to us. While I am speaking it is taking Pluto completely corrupting it for its base of operations. For now, it will take a while for Pluto to be consumed the scientist say it would take a month at least."

"So, does it vary depending on the size of the planet?" Isaac asked.

"Yes, so that will be good news considering it will have to get past Jupiter and Saturn. That will give us at least a decade to prepare, maybe even longer." Zavala responded.

"Awesome, ten years of preparing against the Darkness." Mal put in.

"Yes," Ikora said butting in. "The problem is how will the other guardians react?"

"Well then, let's go find out." Cayde stood up leading the others towards the Tower plaza. When the vanguards stepped out everyone fell silent. "Guardians. We, the vanguard have good news and bad news," Pausing to take in a synthesized breath the Hunter vanguard continued. "The Darkness is in the Sol system."

And with that the entire plaza broke out in a raged outburst. "SILENCE!" Zavala screamed over the crowd effectively silencing them. "If you haven't heard we have good news also. The good news is the Darkness won't be here, on Earth for another decade, maybe more." Again the plaza erupted in uproar but this time an uproar of cheers.

Raising her hand to silence the guardians Ikora added. "We can't get lazy we must still train, guardian resurrection numbers are dropping that is why our primary objective is to find potential guardians and resurrect them to help battle the Darkness. Once this is complete we will stand our ground here until the end in that time the longest question in existence will finally be answered what is more powerful? The dark or the light?"

"Now that that's over who's ready to beat the shit out of the Darkness?" Cayde asked resulting in an uproar of cheers. "Man I'm starting to love this job."

**Who are the two mysterious men? Will the Darkness consume the light or will the Light shine through? Find out next time on Destiny: Fireteam Cerberus! In other news I'm finally on Xbox Live (I know I'm super late) I'm also on PlayStation 3 here are the names.**

**PlayStation: ArkhamMan11**

**Xbox: StealthTurtle11 (Yes 11 is my favorite number)**


	4. Chapter Three: Portals

**Chapter Three! While I was making this I already thought of two new stories I will make after this. A Halo story and an Assassin's Creed story. Now to answer your questions.**

**NightsAnger: The reason the team is called Cerberus is because the team was originally called Double Trouble when it was only Mal and Natasha after Isaac joined they decided Cerberus because they had three instead of two members and Cerberus is a three headed dog. I hope this answers your question.**

Isaac slumped to the ground in defeat, his friend wouldn't arrive, he never will. Natasha hugged him in comfort for his loss. Mal tried to hold back tears (You know he doesn't have to he's an Exo he can't cry!) The vending machine would not give Isaac his skittles, it never will. "Why! Why do you do this Traveller? Do you find enjoyment in my suffering? Are you happy? Are you entertained?" Isaac screamed to the Traveller.

Rising up slowly Mal muttered. "It won't be forgotten," he turned around and yelled to the other guardians in the lounge. "NEVER FORGET THE SKITTLES!"

"NEVER FORGET!" A symphony of voices echoed.

"C'mon Isaac let's go to the bar. I think you need to drown your sorrows, do you want to do that?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah." Isaac sniffled.

**In an unknown location**

A man chuckled. "I love messing with guardians." It was the man in black. (From the previous chapter) He enjoyed Isaac's suffering but he loved the fact that Isaac blamed the Traveller instead of him, something he will bring up in their next meeting. But of course he had other things to attend to such as transforming Pluto into his temporary base of operations. "I can't wait until I take Jupiter. Floating cities has always been on my mind."

"Sire," A voice said behind him "Why don't we terraform the planet? And don't you hate jokes?"

"It's not wrong to have a laugh occasionally Artek. And don't ruin my dreams or I'll rip your throat out and slap you with it senseless." He threatened. _He'd better have finished his job to bring the Cabal to our cause._

**Venus**

**Five hours ago**

"How does our mission go again?" Natasha asked her Ghost.

"The vanguards ordered all guardians to destroy any Vex portal to make their numbers smaller, it will make the upcoming war much easier." Her Ghost answered.

"How's our progress? And I mean the progress of every guardian combined. Fireteam or alone."

"18% and growing, swiftly."

Mal and Isaac came back from their patrol. "Nat, we kind of have a problem." Mal said.

"A big one." Isaac added.

"What?" She feared the answer.

"The Vex caught on to our plan. I don't know how but now the Vex are all converging to the portals obviously to defend them." Mal said.

"Great," She muttered pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's go." She pulled out her Ghost to summon her Sparrow it matched the color of her armor, ship, and Ghost. All were black and yellow. Isaac and Mal followed suit. After patrolling the old colony of Ursa Alpha for thirty minutes Isaac found their target.

"Guys that's a lot of Goblins. And I mean a lot." Isaac said.

"Quality over quantity." Natasha simply said.

Mal started the fight by speeding up and ramming through multiple Goblins easily only gaining a scratch on his Sparrow. "I just barely got a new paint job!" He screamed in rage jumping off of his Sparrow to shoot the Vex into oblivion. Pulling out his Invective shotgun Mal continuously shot flaming bullets into the Vex ranks dwindling their number. But after a while all the Vex became red while Isaac and Natasha became blue and in his head his Ghost chanted one word over and over: _kill kill kill kill kill kill. _Slinging his shotgun on his back Mal pulled out his fist and ran right through the Vex trampling and ramming a large number of them.

"MAL!" He didn't know where the voice came from but it sounded like Isaac pulling him out of his rage.

"What?" Mal wondered aloud. "Man, what happened?"

"Wai-" Isaac started but Natasha cut him off.

"He doesn't know about it." She explained.

Looking around Mal noticed all the Vex were on the ground sparking and twitching occasionally. Than he set his eyes on the portal, it was completely wrecked metal was teared off, wires littered the ground and the main control module had a Vex head sticking out of it. "Wow, you guys sure did beat the crap out of these Vex." He didn't know he did all of it.

"Yeah, we sure did. Right Natasha?" Isaac said with fear in his voice hoping Mal wouldn't 'go juggernaut' again and rip his head off and shove it in his ass.

"Yup." Natasha added fear laced in her voice also. "Listen I'm going to go outside and tell Cayde about our success."

Isaac knew she was trying to get out and leave him with Mal. While she was walking out she could feel Isaac staring at her in anger for leaving him with a psychotic Exo. He wanted to make her feel shame with his stare but little did he know it didn't have that effect on her. _Your heart rate and temperature is rising substantially I believe we should see the medic about this._ Her Ghost was emotionless which she found strange, it was said that when a Ghost found its guardian it would take the guardians emotions as its own. It was different for her.

"Hey, how did you get that Vex head through the console?" Mal pointed to the Vex whose head was sticking out of the control module for the portal.

"Ummm," Isaac tried to think of what to say. "I got pissed?"

"Well than, remind me not to piss you off!" Mal said laughing heartily. Isaac also laughed with some nervousness laced in it.

"Why does Natasha relay these messages all the time?" Isaac asked Mal.

"She's the leader. I know we didn't have a vote but she always took command when it was just Double Trouble." Mal answered.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Isaac continued.

"A year and a half."

Natasha had returned with some good news (No bad news this time. YAY!) "We just earned ourselves a break."

"What?" Both men said in unison shocking Natasha lightly. Their tone of voice sounded like they didn't want a break.

"You guys don't want a break?" She asked.

"We only hit one portal I personally want to get more. And kill more Vex I'm doing a bounty." Isaac answered for himself.

"What kind of bounty?" Mal asked.

"Kill one hundred Vex, I already killed ninety."

"Nice, anyways I got to do nothing when we took out this last portal!" Mal proclaimed._ Like hell you did_. Natasha and Isaac thought at the same time.

"Okay I'll call Cayde, you two hang tight." She never got to leave the building after that. Someone or something knocked her out.

Both Mal and Isaac got their guns out prepared to shoot whoever attacked Natasha. "Okay, whoever you are ple-" he was knocked out exactly like Natasha leaving Mal all by himself.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," A feminine Exo voice said. "I just couldn't let them hear what I was going to tell you."

She dropped out of the shadows. She had a white faceplate, with glowing blue eyes. She had a strange rifle one he had never seen before. She wore a black with some gold scarf that draped over the front of her torso and also acted like a hood. "Who are you?" Mal raised his shotgun.

"Don't worry M4LC0M-11, I'm not here to hurt you." The female Exo said calmly to hopefully calm him down.

That only made him more suspicious. "How do you know my name?"

"This might sound weird but I've been watching you." She said obviously embarrassed.

The male Exo was creeped out by this. "Yup, that sounds pretty damn weird." Looking her over Mal decided she was no threat. Yet.

"Listen, whatever you do don't attack the House of Phantoms, if you do a lot of bad things will happen. One of them involving you." She warned.

"Why? What's going to happen?" Mal asked her.

"Just don't ok? And don't trust him," She pointed towards Isaac. "He's going to be trouble. And if you don't heed my warnings don't take him with you his emotions will cloud his judgment."

"Ok wait up, I know I've only known Isaac for about a month but I trust him with my life. I will happily reboot or shut down as long as I know he is alive."

"You do know that if you reboot you won't know you'll be happy to lay down your 'life' for him?" She stated the obvious. She later looked annoyed. "Look at what you did I just ran out of time. Just remember, don't attack the House of Phantoms. Also don't tell them I was here" She transmatted.

Isaac and Natasha later groaned telling Mal they're awake. "Damn that hurt, really bad." Natasha groaned.

"Yeah, and whatever hit us only got our necks." Isaac said. "Hey Mal, why weren't you knocked out? Did they not have an EMP or something?"

Pausing to think if he should tell them what he heard or to listen to the stranger Mal chose the latter. "I was knocked out by an EMP but the effects were short lived."

"Sometimes I wish I was an Exo. No need to worry about pain." Isaac said. Getting up to help Natasha up by holding out his hand.

"Thanks," She said. "Mal did you see who attacked us at all?" She questioned him.

"No." He said solemnly.

"You know what? Lets take that break it feels well deserved for some reason." Isaac and Natasha yawned at the same time.

"Yeah," They yawned in unison again causing them to look at each other through their armor blushing underneath their helmets. "It sounds like we need it." Transmatting back to their ships Isaac nearly tripped over Natasha.

"Sorry." He muttered. _Your temperature and heart rate is rising again. You must see a medic._ Her Ghost said urgently. _Shut up_. She replied.

"Man I hate doing that. Hell I still can't believe I'm not used to it," Natasha said starting up her jumpship. "Mal, you okay?" She asked worry evident in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just think that EMP took a lot out of me." The Exo replied. He could've sworn he saw the female Exo on a building watching him no doubt.

"I think we should got to the lounge take a break there I'm gonna get some skittles. Skittles are amazing." Isaac said absentmindedly.

"You'd better hope it doesn't get stuck." Natasha said jokingly. (SPOILER ALERT: It's going to get stuck, you read that at the beginning)

"Please don't say that. You might jinx it. I don't want you to jinx my candy." Isaac said seriously before they left the planet.

**In the same unknown location**

"Sire?" Artek said. "We might have a problem."

"No, we either have a problem or we don't. What is it?" The dark one said.

"The guardians are eradicating Vex portals, our number will drop substantially unless we find an alternative." Artek reported.

The dark one did something he does whenever he hears news he doesn't want to. He snarled (Like Saren did at the beginning of Mass Effect. You know what I mean if you've played it), got out of his throne and started to kill his minions left and right for no reason before putting his hands around Artek's neck covering it in blood from his other minions he murdered earlier. "Build. More. Portals." He said slowly.

"Sire it will take time to bui-"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME!" He screamed. Calming down he said. "You know it takes time to build the portals, we'll just recruit the Cabal to our cause." Letting go of Artek's neck the dark one returned to his throne to brood.

"Should I start now?" Artek risked his voice asking.

"YES YOU START NOW!" The dark one yelled at the top of his lungs. His minions found it quite hard to focus on their work when their master was screaming his head off at one of his most trusted apprentices. "I need someone to terrorize. You minion forty-two bring up a guardian that I can terrorize."

The minion did what he was told and brought up a screen of Isaac, Natasha, and Mal all in the guardian lounge, Isaac was at the vending machine. "Skittles are so tasty/ they are so tasty/ I love skittles/ oh I love skittles." Isaac sang. Using most of his energy just to enter Traveller controlled space the dark one was able to stop the skittles rom reaching their destination causing Isaac to slump to the floor. The female hugged him in comfort something his mother never did to him whenever he was hurt. The other one seemed to try to hold back tears even though he was a robot.

The dark one was going to enjoy screwing around with this band of misfits for a very long time.

**Here it is chapter three. So what did you think? Good or bad? Anyways here's what I was thinking for my other stories.**

**Halo: A humorous one about a man that owns a small gaming company on a colony that gets attacked by the Flood and he gets infected and becomes one. So you can see his interactions with the Flood. Hell I even gave the Flood a name: Fred**

**Assassin's Creed: I was thinking this one would be more serious of course you'd have your occasional joke here and there but still a serious story set during the Civil War and the main character is an African American assassin so this will be quite the subject for him.**

**What do you think of my other stories? Which one do you want to see first? Put it in the reviews**


	5. Chapter Four: Power

**So for some reason this chapter would never save but anyways if your reading this the non-saving thing doesn't matter anymore. Now read my story. **

**P.S. This chapter has been quite the bother to make this is my third version of it.**

Chapter Four: Power

Things got hectic real fast. Isaac, Natasha, and Mal had finally started their real mission: Capture a member of the House of Phantoms. They all knew the mission would be a lot harder than trying to capture a member of the House of Devils but they never knew it'd be this bad. "What're we going to do?" Isaac yelled to Natasha over the gunfire.

"I'm going to use my blink to higher ground," she paused to shoot a Phantom Dreg in the head. "While I'm up there I'll try to find a vandal or Hopefully a Captain." Phantom Captains were a rare sight and if a guardian has seen one they never lived to tell the tale.

"Okay, Isaac and I will look from down here." Mal replied while he grabbed his rocket launcher out and blasted away an entire group of Dregs while Natasha blinked away.

Finding the perfect spot Natasha quickly checked her surroundings to make sure none of the Fallen could sneak up on her. Satisfied with her covering she went prone and used the scoping mechanism in her helmet to see through her snipers scope (Duh). Shooting some of the Dregs in the head watching the unknown wisp fly away from their bodies she saw something that made her blood run cold. "Guys I uh, I found our target." She stuttered in fright.

"Cool! What's his rank?" Isaac asked.

"Captain." She replied.

"Shit." Was all Mal could say. "Well nice knowing you guys it was nice to be your friend Isaac even if fit was for a couple of weeks."

"Yeah man, you too." Isaac said absentmindedly. "Wait, we still have a chance right?" He emptied a clip into three Dregs. "I mean if we take out the others we can handle the Captain right?" Isaac said fear evident in his voice.

"Yeah your right. I hope." Mal muttered the last part before he punched the last Dreg to death. After it went down the entire fireteam turned their collective attention to the Captain at once. Rockets and bullets were flying at such a high velocity it would normally rip right through a Cabal shield. Normally.

After the smoke cleared from three of Mal's rockets the Captain walked out luckily for the fireteam not unharmed he was missing an arm, another one was halfway gone and he had a limp. But he still wasn't down for the count. After a while the Captain raised up it's arm and released a roar loud enough to be heard for miles, which it was, calling in hundreds of other Phantoms.

"Crap." Mal said "We need to finish this fast." He said over the comm so Natasha could hear. Noticing some Fallen running up from the left of the captain Mal took aim and shot eradicating half of them and wounding two others.

Knowing the risks of doing this but ignoring logic anyway Isaac had decided to heed the Exo's warning of taking out the Fallen quickly but not caring about his shields at the moment he jumped into the air so that he could launch a nova bomb. It was successful but he lost his shields completely while he was midair. "Good thing I recover quickly."

Natasha was away from the action but that didn't mean she still couldn't help. She would snipe enemy heads here blow up some grenades hanging on a belt there just to make things easier for the guys. Her comm buzzed signaling someone was calling. "Who ever this is now is not a good time." She ricocheted a bullet off a wall killing three Vandals.

"Hey Nat!" It was Cayde. "How's the mission going? Did anyone die yet?"

"The Mission's going um," She paused to check out the battlefield. "Great." She lied.

"Okay awesome, so anyways I was thinking you should take me with you guys." He said hopefully.

"Cayde you can't come here unless it's an emergency and I mean a really big one. And you lost the Vanguard bet. You have to stay in the city for your own safety." Natasha countered.

Cayde made a sound of defeat. "Your no fun when you're on a mission." He ended the conversation.

_Whatever_. Natasha thought. She just continued what she loved doing. Rendering other living things into dead things. That weren't on her team obviously. After shooting the last Dreg Natasha blinked to join the guys.

"Well all that's left is the Captain. Lets just hope he doesn't call for more reinforcements again." Isaac said.

"Yeah, let's hope" Natasha agreed. Moving down to intercept the Captain the team finally defeated him after quite the gruesome battle. "Isaac call Ikora and tell her we captured a member of the Phantoms. Tell her it's a captain too it'll make us quite famous to the other guardians."

"Understood." Isaac moved to another area so that Mal and Natasha could try to interrogate the Captain.

"Ghost, can you scan the Fallen language from him?" Mal summoned his Ghost.

"Can I?" His Ghost sounded offended. "Just watch." After eighteen minutes Isaac returned right when Mal's Ghost finished translating. "Okay I put the Fallen language into your armor you can just switch between English and whatever the Fallen language is by changing your speaker output." Mal's Ghost disappeared.

"Where's your Ketch?" Isaac questioned the Captain immediately.

It let out a low chuckle that ended with some clicks. "Do you really expect me to tell you the first time human?"

"Yeah, your right I was just hoping you would." Isaac said hanging his head in shame.

Mal took over with much more aggressive force by breaking another one of it's arms causing it to howl in pain before laughing and again ending in a click. "You have some serious laughing problems." Mal said kicking the Captain's the stomach.

"What is a laughing problem? This is what my house does, it signals that our enemies will die very soon. By calling in reinforcements" The Captain replied.

Isaac set his motion tracker to max distance and looked at it seeing no movement. "Yeah, your kind of lying we see nothing on our motion trackers. Well, either that or your out of reinforcements."

Mal had decided to stomp on the Captains legs it howled out again but there was no chuckle, laugh, or giggle to be heard. "I will still never tell you the location of my Ketch. It is my home without it my brothers and I will have no where to go."

"Well you see," Natasha put a finger on the chin area of her helmet. "We kind of don't care. I mean after all us humans only have one safe zone left, you guys can find a new one."

"We can-" Mal kicked the Captain in the face.

"He was getting annoying." He picked up the Captain and transmatted to his ship. Natasha and Isaac followed his lead.

**In an unknown location**

"How goes my brother's progress?" The man in white asked his friend.

"He is 36% complete with the terraforming of Pluto. Should we give you control again?" His friend asked.

"No, not yet. After all I don't have enough energy yet. But soon I will and when I do hopefully we can win this war against my brother, Ketra." The light one replied.

Ketra silently nodded and returned to his duties of reviving guardians. _This is going to make what the humans call the Collapse small time._ Ketra thought.

**The Tower, Earth**

"Your mission was very successful Mal, your one of the first three to actually survive an encounter with a Phantom Captain. Some of the newer Titans look up to you." Commander Zavala praised Mal's work.

"What about the older guardians?" Mal asked the Titan vanguard.

"They also praise you."

"Zavala," Mal cut in front of the Awoken man. "Will our focus change from destroying the Vex's point of access to attacking the House of Phantoms now?"

"No with everything that is happening we will send some of out guardians to attack the Phantoms. Our primary objective is still to cut down the Vex's numbers to make this war easier." Zavala said.

"May my fireteam help with the attack on the Phantoms?" Mal asked Zavala.

"Of course." Zavala said with enthusiasm while clapping his hand on the Exo's shoulder. "Your fireteam gave us the information." Zavala started to walk away and called back to Mal. "You're leading the attack."

Mal just stood there processing what he just heard. "What?"

Natasha was too busy focusing on a punching bag that she didn't notice when Isaac walked in the gym. "Hey." He said surprising her making the punching bag slam into her. "Crap! Sorry. Didn't mean for that to happen."

After Isaac helped her up they just stared at each other awkwardly until Natasha looked away and broke the silence. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Um, no problem." Isaac replied awkwardly. "Hey, Mal and I are heading out to the bar do you want to come with us?"

"Yeah that'd be nice. Just let me get ready." Natasha walked away.

_Someone's got a crush. Just wait until I tell Mal's Ghost. Or better yet Natasha's Ghost._ His Ghost said. _If you do that I will leave you to die at the hands of the Fallen, all four hands. _Isaac threatened.

**The City, Earth**

"Things get out of hand so quick when it involves us, am I right guys?" Natasha asked Isaac and Mal.

"Yup." They both replied.

Natasha was sitting back and reclining while drinking her margarita (I couldn't think of any other types of alcohol. "Careful Mal. One of them is behind you." Mal turned to punch the man in the face hearing his jaw crunch.

Isaac later grabbed the necks of two of the men and bashed their heads together. After that he dodged a broken beer bottle and redirected it to the user stabbing him in the arm. "That's gonna hurt."

Mal silently agreed before he tripped three of them and threw a fourth right on top of them. He later sighed in boredom. "I seriously want to attack the Phantoms now. Isaac when is the strike against the Phantom Ketch going to start?"

"Next month." Isaac bashed a chair against another one of their heads.

"Aw man," Mal groaned. "I can't wait one month. This is going to be a big thing and I want to do it now I mean we're going to completely destroy an entire Fallen house."

"Just be patient man it'll be here before you know it." Isaac reassured him.

"It had better be here before YOU know it. Or else." Mal threatened before he knocked out their last opponent.

After the last man fell they heard Natasha clap slowly. Five minutes twenty-three seconds. That's a record for now."

"For now. Hey can I get a beer?" Isaac asked the bartender.

The bartender gave Isaac his beer with intense fear in his eyes. "H-here you go s-sir." He ran away.

"I think he's scared." Mal said.

"No shit Sherlock." Isaac replied. "To Cerberus." He raised his glass.

"To Cerberus." Natasha and Mal said in unison. Natasha then lightly tapped her glass to Isaac's and they both drank at the same time. "I really can't wait until we attack the Phantoms." Mal said.

**Same unknown place as before (Not the one with the evil guy if your wondering)**

Ketra had a regularly busy day it was his job to resurrect guardians. Well not his job exactly but he was the head in that division. But today was extremely busy his brother, Artek, was busy helping his friend's counterpart to destroy the Light while he tries to defend it. It's amazing how fast brothers can become enemies so fast just because of differing opinions.

"Ketra!" Someone called out to him.

"Marel!" Ketra greeted his friend with a hug. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in years."

"Oh you know just helping out everything that's good and jolly." Marel said with so much enthusiasm that it could make an entire city happy for centuries.

"Glad to know your still the happy-go-lucky one. We really need that with how bad everything is going lately." Ketra explained.

After a while the two friends walked out to the courtyard to rest, relax, and catch up on the one hundred fifty years they spent apart. But due to the urgent news of the Darkness' return the conversation was cut short when they were called back to duty.

"I'll talk to you later, Ketra." Marel said to his friend.

"I'll hold you to it." Ketra replied.

Returning to their respective duties Ketra saw something that caused him to rub his eyes and blink before realizing what it really was. "Someone call Litros."

"What happened?" A soldier asked him.

"Look." Ketra said causing the soldier to pray silently that everything would be all right.

**I need new characters! So put them in the review section this is what I'll need from you guys.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Species:**

**Age:**

**Weapons:**

**Armor:**

**Bio (Optional):**

**Thanks for reading and continue being awesome!**


	6. Chapter Five: Let the Fun Begin Pt 1

**This is it. This is when the story REALLY begins. So first off help me by telling more people about this story tell your friends or whatever and please review it will really help improve my story. Second I've been noticing that my views get smaller with each chapter so please tell me what I can improve, 'cause I'm not letting this story just hang there without an ending. Anyway here you go with chapter six.**

Chapter Six: Let the Fun Begin Pt.1

The month went by faster than Isaac noticed. One second he's in the lounge playing foosball with Mal the next he's planning a mission with five other fireteams to attack the House of Phantoms. "Alright. This is it. This will be called Operation: Phantom Purge." Mal exclaimed to the other guardians.

"Nice name." Isaac whispered to Mal.

"Thanks," Mal whispered back. "Here's the plan. Fireteam Arc Blade will scout out the Ketch, warn us about its defense systems and guard patrol. You will move into the Ketch later with two other fireteams. "

Fireteam Arc Blade consisted of three Hunters, an Awoken female, an Exo female, and a Human male, the Awoken was the leader. "So this will be a completely silent approach?" She asked Mal.

"No, we'll attack from both the outside and the inside so inside team may have a harder time. You can back down if you want." Mal offered.

"Oh, we're in just try not to get in our way." The Awoken said.

A large Russian man was at the opposite end of the table to Mal overlooking the battle plan. "The back looks heavily guarded. Getting in there should be left to me comrades."

"Understood Marko." Mal acknowledged his plan. "We'll have your fireteam target the back, hit it as hard as you can."

"Do not worry, by the time fireteam Nomads enters the fight the Fallen will go down in a blaze of glory." Marko said slamming his fist into his hand at the last part.

"When do we move in?" Asked Maria the Titan of fireteam Trident. "Because punching some Fallen in the throat so hard they get knocked into oblivion sounds fun."

"You'll be our second outer assault team. And the third will be fireteam Trinity." Mal looked to all three fireteam leaders waiting for their confirmation to see if they really wanted to be one of the outer assault team. They all nodded.

"So I guess that leaves Cerberus, Nomads, and 3-Hit Combo as our stealth teams. Remember guys we move out in eleven hours so tell all your loved ones goodbye or some shit 'cause some of us aren't coming back." Natasha said to everyone else.

After he left to his apartment Isaac sat on his couch in full armor thinking about the times ahead and hoping he won't end up like his parents.

**Twenty years ago**

"C'mon Robert we need to leave before they spot us again." Miranda Anderson whispered to her husband who was still a couple of feet away from her.

"Well sorry. Not all Titans are as fast as you Hunters I mean come on we wear so much armor some people think we're robots. Plus I kind of got shot back there if you hadn't noticed." Robert Anderson replied.

Finally reaching the cover that his wife was hiding behind they both just sat together cherishing the moments they had together. Miranda was just sad that she might never have the chance to say goodbye to Isaac one final time. When Miranda spoke her voice broke and she just looked defeated. "We'll never get to say goodbye to Isaac Bobby."

Robert just silently nodded and closed his eyes to think about the times he had with his son even if the time they spent together was short. He remembered Isaac's first word. "Shit!" He had screamed. Robert found it funny, Miranda not so much. He also remembered Isaac's first drawing of his parents defeating the Darkness and humanity returning to the Golden Age. But most of all he remembered when Isaac shot his first pistol on his forth birthday (again Robert found it funny, Miranda didn't).

While they were both relaxing possibly the last moments they had together the Phantom Kell was busy looking for them (with help of course). "Whoever finds those two will be promoted as my second in command!" He had screamed to all the Fallen in his commend greatly boosting their morale.

Miranda sighed aloud knowing there would be no way out so she just flashed through her memories from as far as she could remember, her first day of school, first day of middle school, first day of high school (I can't think XD), meeting Robert their first date, their engagement and then four years into their marriage Isaac came along and brightened everyone's day. "Robert, I love you."

"I love you too Miranda. Now then would you like to kick some Fallen ass Mrs. Anderson?" He asked jokingly.

"Why I believe I would Mr. Anderson." She replied. And with that they both shot down as many Fallen as they could but ultimately in the end they both fell to the vast numbers of Fallen. But the one thing that was on both of their minds was that they would never get to say goodbye to Isaac.

**The Tower, last safe zone on Earth (Same time in case you were wondering)**

News went around fast; everyone knew what happened even Michael Harm. Michael Harm was Robert's best friend and because of him he had been finally able to ask Miranda out on a date so he likes to think that in a way he created Isaac (weird but true). So when he heard about the deaths' of his best friends he felt like he needed to raise Isaac as a father figure to hopefully fill the gap the Fallen had made. Michael was a Human male with blond hair and grey eyes; he was average height with an average build. Perfect for a Warlock (He's the reason Isaac became a Warlock and he trained Isaac to peak perfection physically, mentally, and helped him unlock his full potential in controlling the abilities the Traveller granted him).

On his way to the Anderson home Michael dreaded the fact that his godson was now an orphan. _I'll wait until he's older by then he'll understand why his parents are gone. And won't just run up to the Phantom Ketch guns a blazin'. That is if he can find the Ketch._

The second he entered the room he found Ikora Rey on the couch watching Isaac while he was playing with his toys. "Robert was always annoying. But he did make it pretty damn hard to hate him." She said not even looking at Michael.

"Yeah." He silently agreed while she handed him a tablet.

"This is for the adoption. And yes everyone saw it coming just make sure Isaac doesn't do anything stupid under your watch." She warned him.

They both heard Isaac scream in pain causing both of their heads to jerk back to see what happened only to notice one of Isaac's toys was stuck in his nose. Ikora looked at Michael angrily. "He wasn't under my watch." He said while he shrugged his shoulders.

**Eighteen years later (To the twenty years ago if you were wondering)**

Isaac had successfully shot down three beer cans with Michael's Galahad-E assault rifle. Pausing to reload Michael took the chance to throw another three bottles to the sky. Isaac shot down two. "Nice shooting," He praised his godson's work. "You still sure you don't want to be a Hunter?"

"No I'm good with Warlock. If I'm chosen." Isaac muttered the last part.

"Wait a minute. You're sad that you haven't died? That's… strange." Michael thought.

"It's just that I want to be a guardian so bad like my parents," he sighed. "But then again I hardly knew them."

"Isaac your time will come now all you have to do is wait your turn (still can't believe you want to die. But than again kids these days are weird) now c'mon lets' continue your training." Michael threw more bottles into the air and Isaac shot them down with ease.

**One year later (To the eighteen years later of the twenty years ago)**

The training session went from horrible to hell all because of one grenade and a patrolling group of Fallen. Isaac and Michael were just minding their own business when BAM! Isaac threw a grenade at a moving thing in the woods, which turned out to be a Fallen Dreg resulting in the current firefight Michael was pissed. "They might've passed by!" He yelled over the laser gunfire.

"It was looking right at me." Isaac said nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Michael screamed because the gunfire got more intense.

"IT WAS LOOKING AT ME!" He screamed back to Michael.

For some reason Isaac decided to leave his cover (a rock) and get a better view at the Fallen. His first mistake, even though he shot down most of the Dregs the Captains still got some shots at him. Mostly at his chest and stomach. "ISAAC GET BEHIND COVER NOW!" Michael ordered. But it was too late. A Fallen knife eventually pierced through Isaac's heart.

**Current time**

Isaac hated dwelling on past memories especially the ones about his parents. He didn't even know why he thought about his mother and father he hadn't seen them in twenty years, hell he doesn't even remember what their voices sounded like. He later heard a knock at the door and when he went to answer it he found Mal. "How do you know my address?" Was the first thing out of Isaac said when he saw his Exo friend.

"Yeah we'll talk about that later but I'm here to introduce you too my friend Val3r1e-443." When Mal stepped to the side an Exo female was standing where Mal originally was. She was a Warlock Isaac could tell by her armor which was made of Voidfang vestments with some Vog raid gear. She had a Fatebringer hand cannon and an icebreaker sniper.

"Nice too meet you. I wonder if Fallen time travel" She said the second part softly.

"Nice too meet you too, Valerie." _What did she just say?_ Isaac replied shaking her hand.

"So uh, what are we going to do exactly on Operation: Phantom Purge? Do they use the sun as a source" She said the last part softly again.

"I don't know. Wait your in 3-Hit Combo right?" Valerie nodded. "Well you'll be inside with us. Oh and some advice: shoot anything that isn't human." Isaac joked.

"Thanks that advice sounds very helpful," Valerie went along with it just fine. "Gotta go fireteam training sew you guys later than. The sun seems like a logical choice."

After speaking for a couple of minutes of debating about possible stealth tactics (and by debating I mean arguing) Mal had decided to go ask Natasha about good stealth tactics to only find out she was busy. _Bored._ Mal thought. _Well than maybe we should go to the Cosmodrome and kill Fallen and I mean a lot of Fallen like so much Fallen it'd equal the population of the City. _His Ghost replied.

"Just wait," he muttered to his Ghost. "Once the operation starts we'll eradicate the most dangerous fallen house on existence and when that happens we'll be happy for a long while."

"Are you sure about that?" It was the same Exo stranger that he encountered on Venus. "I mean after all the real threat is the Darkness. The Fallen and Cabal are just 'little' roadblocks."

"Little? The Cabal are no where near little." Mal said. "Not even some Fallen are little."

"I know why do you think- you know what? Never mind just shut up and listen. Whatever you do don't attack the Phantom Kell by yourself or even with just your fireteam. Get all six to attack him or you'll fail Operation: Phantom Purge. Cool name by the way." She warned Mal.

"Thanks wait why am I not supposed to trust Isaac because I distinctly remember that you never answered my question." Mal told the Exo stranger.

"I don't have time so I'll make this quick. Don't trust him to make choices because if you do he'll screw you guys over bad." Then she disappeared.

_I think she needs to get her servos checked._ Mal thought. Deciding to leave Mal had run into one of his old friends from an attack that happened months ago.

Natasha left to her apartment shortly after the briefing to check on her weapons finding a pebble stuck in the barrel of her sniper rifle. _That could have caused multiple problems on the battlefield. _Her Ghost informed her. "I know." She replied.

"You have received a message from Harm, Michael. Would you like to answer the call? And if so will you want visual or audio?" Her Ghost asked.

"Visual." The Ghost brought up a picture of Michael Harm; a Warlock trainer in his fifties he had a scar across his left eye causing it to look glazed over and had white hair at his temples.

"Natasha," he said formally. "I have discovered a problem with the plan your teammate came up with on Operation: Phantom Purge."

"What's the problem?" She asked the elder man.

"An inner attack won't work at all the Phantoms are all about stealth so an outer attack would be best but you don't have to listen to me if you want guardians to die." He answered.

"I learned the best way to take the enemy down is to attack from both fronts after all you taught me that." She countered. "And we're all willing to die if it means to complete the mission.

He shook his head slowly while he deeply sighed. "That's exactly what Robert Anderson said and guess what? He's dead."

"We can make it work." She replied.

"No you can-" Natasha cut off the call.

"Damn idiot."

**That's chapter five! So who do you think is going to die? Because you might be right or you might not but guessing is fun (sometimes) and one thing I forgot in the last chapter I'll need to know what your character looks like and what their class is. But anyways bye thanks for being awesome and remember constructive criticism is the best criticism. **


	7. Chapter Six: Let the Fun Begin Pt 2

**So here is the next chapter I would very much appreciate it if you guys would review my story and tell me what I can improve with it. Also I need more characters for some of the fireteams, I already have one from a guest and I've decided that I need four more so tell me about your guardians in the review place.**

Chapter Six: Let the Fun Begin Pt. 2

Eighteen guardian ships left the docking bay of the Tower to finally begin Operation: Phantom Purge. "Okay guys remember we send in the outer assault teams first to draw the fire of the Fallen, when that happens Nomads will attack the back of the Ketch and we'll move in and assault from both sides. Although it isn't necessary try to take as much data as possible though." Mal informed everyone.

The guardians went the rest of the way in silence thinking about the battle ahead and some tactics to do just in case things get out of hand. "Marko I don't think we should attack from the inside, we'll have a horrid chance of survival." Locke told his leader.

"We are guardians Locke, we will risk our lives for each other no matter the cost understood? And if you don't want to I'll just deal with you" Marko threatened.

Locke just mumbled his agreement before deactivating his radio to insult the Russian without fearing Markus's wrath falling upon him after the mission. If he survives the mission.

**The Cosmodrome, Old Russia**

**Operation: Phantom Purge**

Mal put three fingers up and started the countdown once Isaac's feet (he was the last one to exit his jumpship) finally reached the ground, at two everyone's weapons were primed to shoot anything that wasn't human at one everyone moved into position and at the end of the countdown Marko launched a missile killing a group of Fallen and "wounding" a spider tank.

"Nice shot Mark." Natasha praised. "Now might be a good time to move in though you know kill some Fallen don't you guys think?"

Moving through the fields and finally reaching their objective (They destroyed the spider tank within five minutes) the stealth group made a final goodbye to the attack group knowing that communications would be cut off due to the Fallen triangulating their position quickly inside of their own home. "Let's hope only one of us dies on this mission because we'll need all the firepower we have."

**Elsewhere in the Phantom Ketch**

"We have a problem in our 'front yard' as the humans call it Lord Malkar." A Fallen Captain announced to the Archon of the Phantoms.

He sighed obviously exasperated by the eighteenth problem he's had within the minute (not exaggeration). "What is it this time?"

"Guardians." Upon hearing the word the Archon was immediately interested. No one has found the Phantom Ketch in years let alone accidentally run into it, Malkar then remembered something from years ago; two guardians attacked the Ketch, they were powerful but not powerful enough.

"How many are there?" Malkar asked hoping it'd be more than just two guardians this time.

"Nine, and by the looks of it they are giving our members quite the hard time to get even within shotgun range, luckily only the Dregs are the ones dying." All the Dregs in the room would secretly mutter insults to the captain or stare at him with pure hatred. "How do you want this to play out Archon?"

"Just send in the soldiers," He reclined in his seat. "And bring me something to eat I want a live feed of this."

**Back to the stealth team**

While walking through the hallways the stealth team had killed an entire room of sleeping Vandals, messed with the wiring in some Shanks, and poisoned all of the food (They guessed it was food because it looked like it). Passing a room Valerie saw something that caught her full attention. "Okay that's one mystery solved; the Fallen do time travel."

"What do you mea-" Isaac was cut off when he saw a large amount of Phantom Vandals walking through a Vex time portal. "Please tell me the Phantoms didn't make a treaty with the Vex."

"Well I hate to break it to you Isaac but they did." Mal said seriously. "So who wants to break a time portal as quiet as possible?" Everyone raised their hands. "Well then let's get to work."

The stealth team separated to find multiple ways into the rom without getting caught either from above, behind, or the sides. Once in position Locke noticed something behind the time portal. "It looks like the time portal uses solar energy as a fuel source."

"Yes! I finally solved that mystery." they all heard Valerie say over the comm network.

"I'm going to choose to what you just said. Mal any plans?" Isaac asked the Exo leader of the group.

"Anyone with solar energy goes for the source the rest of us will kill the Vandals as quietly as possible." Mal explained to the others.

When multiple affirmative signals blinked on Mal's HUD he jumped down as quietly as possible and snapped a Vandal's neck and crushed the skull of another making the white wisp seep out slowly. While Mal, Locke, Marko, and Anthony (3-Hit Combo's Titan) we're beating the crap out of the Fallen Isaac, Natasha, Nathan (3-Hit Combo's Hunter), Illyana (Nomad's Hunter) and Valerie examined the fuel source quickly than destroyed it by bashing it repeatedly with a hammer they found.

"Yeah we're done here how's it going it Mal?" Nathan asked.

"It's going pretty good." He ripped the last Vandal's head off. "We should move out pretty quick before they find out what happened in here and send a search team to shred us to pieces."

"Agreed."

**Elsewhere in the Phantom Ketch**

"Sir it seems we have a problem in the time room." One of the Captains announced to Malkar.

The Archon sighed deeply. "What's the problem this time?"

"We don't know yet sir." The Captain cowered away in fear.

Angered by the news he just heard the Archon grabbed the Captain with his lower left arm by the neck, pulled his face close to his and said. "Find the problem now or I shall torture you for decades to come. If you survive for that long, you should hope you die if you do not find anything." The minute the Captain's feet touched the floor he gathered his team members and ran out of the control room to find the anomaly in their Ketch.

"What shall we do Kelmyvet?" asked one of the Vandals.

"Isn't it obvious brother?" He looked to the Vandal. "We don't fail."

**In an unknown location**

"I need something to kill. Artek what can I kill today?" The Dark One called to his right hand man.

"There are some guardians on Venus that you can kill, they are relatively new to this so it should be quite easy." Artek replied.

** "**Bring up a screen of these guardians and call in a Praetorian I want this to be quick." The Dark One said

"You're in a forgiving mood today sir? What's the occasion?" Artek asked.

"I brought an old friend back to the playing field, you know the one that almost completely destroyed the guardians, and all of humanity, and that stupid brother of mine." The Dark One said casually as if rendering an entire species extinct was every Wednesday (Which he does, sometimes on a Thursday if he's lucky).

"Really? Who?" Artek asked.

"I'll tell you later." The Dark One said watching the Praetorian demolish the three guardians.

**The other unknown location where the guy in white lives.**

Tension was high in where ever the hell we are right now. People would talk all about what happened the month before. When everyone heard in Where ever The Hell We Are Land they all noticed that their leader The Light One hadn't been heard from at all, no one has seen him except for Ketra.

"I hope things don't go from uber worse to ultra uber worse." Marel told Artek.

"Where did you get the term 'uber' by the way Marel?" Artek asked.

"It's something the humans say. In short the what you use when super isn't enough to describe what is happening." Marel explained.

"Humans they may be mortal but they never cease to amaze you." Ketra said mainly to himself.

"Ketra, how long do you think they will survive with him out on the loose again?" Marel wondered.

"I don't know Marel, but let us hope that the humans can at least hold him off long enough. Even with everything we gave them he is a problem, the humans are fascinating it will be a shame if they fall to-"

**On the lawn of the Ketch (HA! See what I did there? I made a cliffhanger in the middle of the chapter, bet you've never seen that before!)**

"You know now would be a perfect time for one of the Fallen to yell 'Get the hell off my lawn!' Benjamin Alenko said impersonating an old man.

"Now's not the time for games Alenko!" Evan Michaels (EVAN!)* Said. Turning all of his attention back to the Fallen Evan fired his machine gun shredding through multiple Fallen Dregs. Pausing to reload Evan noticed a grenade land near him but it was too late for him to throw the grenade back, but not too late to dodge when the grenade blew up it scorched Evan's armor and eradicated his left arm completely. Immediately after the explosion a plasma bullet pierced through Evan's armor slowing him down. "MEDIC!" he called.

"You ARE the medic!" Ben called back.

_Oh yeah, I am._ Evan thought. Trying to heal himself he noticed that he didn't have enough energy to even heal a sprained ankle. While Evan tried to regain energy the Fallen we're moving in on their position until 0ne, a Titan, lined up his rocket launcher with the area that had the most Fallen, once he found his target he shot two rockets slowing down the Fallen. "Zer0, Tw0 I'm going in with a Fist of Havoc I want you to cover me with Golden Gun and a Nova Bomb, understood?"

"Affirmative." Both Exos replied. Once 0ne moved in with a Fist of Havoc he immediately noticed a Nova Bomb go off to his left and three Captains exploding in solar energy after taking solar bullets to the head. 0ne had barely escaped the swarm of Fallen that surrounded him luckily he had a jetpack the only problem was that the Fallen shot it to the point of no repair meaning no more air support from him.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." Were 0ne's only words to describe the situation.

**The Moon**

The last time the Hive saw something like this happen was three hundred-fifteen years ago, when the Collapse began, and the outcome of it surprised the Hive. That day the Hive celebrated by bringing the cloaks of Hunters, the bonds of Warlocks, and the marks of Titans to the shrine, once they did the shrine seemed to become happy. Truly the day of the revival was a day no Hive would forget for centuries.

**The Tower, Earth**

"How do we explain this," Commander Zavala started. "First we lose complete contact with all of the guardians based on the moon, second the moon is now glowing, and third we can see everything that is happening at the Phantom Ketch from here."

"Good thing we can't hear it because if we could you organics would complain about no sleep for a long time." Cayde muttered mainly to himself but the other two vanguards still heard him.

"I think we should send reinforcements to the fireteams at the Phantom Ketch, after all we all know how resourceful they are." Ikora told the others.

"Yes you're right. But which fireteams do we send?" Zavala asked the Warlock vanguard.

Before Ikora could start talking Cayde had formed an idea in his mind that the others would say no to but he still wouldn't care. "Why don't we go in?"

"No Cayde." They both said in unison.

Cayde leaned back into his chair. "You guys are so boring."

After minutes of boredom Cayde had decided to just turn off his ears (let's pretend that Exos can do that) and relax, which he did until Zavala smashed a chair against his head. "The worst part about being an Exo is that we can still feel pain, what were humans thinking when they created us 'Let's create a robot that feels pain!' said retarded professor one 'okay!' said retarded professor two." After a while Ikora and Zavala chose to let Cayde rant about retarded professors and monkeys (Now an endangered species after the collapse).

Once the Speaker walked into the room Cayde was immediately in a proper position and awaiting his orders. "I believe you all know why the Hive are celebrating and I really hope you all have ideas about what we should do because if we don't have any ideas on how to stop this process Oryx will kill us all."

**Dun, dun, dun! For those of you who might not know Oryx is Crota's father I don't know if Oryx has an official story that the fans know but as far as I know this is what Oryx is like for me in my story. Also please review it'd be very helpful to me.**

***: One day I was on Facebook and while I was scrolling through my news feed I saw a picture of a stuffed frog (Like the teddy bear way) having flashbacks of the Vietnam War so I created a little story about private Evan who suffers the exact same injury the Evan in this story does.**


	8. Chapter Seven: Found

**I am super sorry for the long wait I just couldn't really think f anything to put into this chapter but what made it worse was that the USB I used for the story got lost and I was already halfway through the chapter so I have to completely restart this entire chapter. The good news is since it is summer I'll have more time to work on the story. And in other news E3 this year was so awesome but what really got my attention was Halo 5 especially that new game mode Warzone and the new DLC The Taken King for Destiny that comes with new subclasses the one that the Hunter gets makes it so badass. Like I said in the last chapter (I think) this story will focus more on the assault team than the stealth team. And now the moment you've all waited patiently for the story.**

Chapter Seven: Found

"How do you think the assault team is doing Mal?" Marko asked the Exo leader.

"Well judging from the ruckus that's going on outside I'd say they're doing relatively well that is if the ruckus isn't coming only from the Fallen." Mal replied.

Walking through the Ketch for what seemed like forever started to hurt Isaac's feet. The only thing stopping him from complaining and going crazy was the occasional patrol of Fallen that they would kill every now and again to help keep the stealth team's moral up. Other than that Isaac really wanted a break.

"Y'know Mal not all of us are Exos so that means every now and then we actually need a break and judging by the way Isaac's walking I'd say he agrees with me." Natasha said. _Can she read my mind?_ Isaac thought. His Ghost made an exasperated sigh sound in his head than replied. _She was reading your body language._

When Mal heard the sighs of relief from all of his organic allies he agreed to the thought of a break so he moved everyone into an empty armory on the Ketch. "We'll wait here for thirty minutes after that we'll move out again and try to bring this place out of the sky. Locke guard the door I'll switch with you after a ten minutes have passed.

Turning away to guard the door Locke deactivated his outside radio to allow him to insult Mal whtout having to worry about retaliation from him. While Locke guarded the door the others looked through some of the equipment that the Fallen had and weighed them and tried to see what some did without actually using it. "Hey Mal look at what I found," Isaac had a medium sized metal looking ball with Fallen characters engraved onto it. "I was thinking that we could play catch while we're on a break, after all this may be our last chance for some fun." _This could also be your last chance to ask out Natasha. _His Ghost said. _Shut up._ Isaac replied.

"Yeah sure I've got nothing else to do let's just try not to hit the wall with whatever the hell that is." Mal caught the ball once he finished his sentence but in the background he heard Locke call out that catch is a kids game and he also heard Marko slap Locke upside the head followed by a whimper that was almost muted by his helmet.

**Outside with the assault team**

"On a scale of one to ten how out of hand do you think things are becoming Ben?" Evan asked calmly even though multiple bullets (I don't know what the fallen equivalent for bullets are) whizzed past his head and grenades exploded every now and again a few feet away from him.

"You know what Evan? FUCK YOU!" Ben shouted over the gunfire and explosions and occasional Fallen scream of death that sounded a lot like the Wilhelm scream to him, which he found odd.

"Jeez dude," Evan held up his hands in surrender. "Calm down."

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? YOU KNOW WHAT EVAN MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL AND GET OFF YOUR FAT ASS!" Ben screamed at the downed Warlock.

"Dude, that was so hurtful, I am in tears man and the tears hurt because they were caused by my best friend." Evan put his hand to his heart in mock defeat.

Ben just mumbled more insults to his injured friend before he deactivated his audio receivers in his helmet to put all of his attention to the Fallen in front of him that needed more bullets inside of them; lucky for him he can do just that. Whilst he was shooting at the Fallen he noticed Tw0 signaling him to go to his position.

"I was calling you for three whole minutes." Tw0 simply said once Ben got to his position.

"Sorry Evan was just holding me back with his stupidity so I turned off my audio receivers." Ben replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean Evan can be a pain in the ass," Tw0 looked over his cover so that he could fire an entire clip into a group of Dregs killing two and injuring three. "So I just turn off my ears when he talks to me and whenever he asks a question I have my Ghost repeat it to me."

"That is so smart," Ben replied in awe. "Anyway what'd you call me for, Tw0?"

Tw0 pointed to a spider tank. "We're gonna blow that tank sky high and send try to send the debris into the group of Fallen to the left of it if we can get that down it'll give us at least a minute of rest and a lot of dead Fallen."

"Alright tell me when to blow that thing to hell." Ben replied prepping his Gjallarhorn.

Tw0 made eye contact with 0ne and once the contact was made 0ne signaled for the fireworks to begin. "Do it." Once the words left Tw0's mouth one flaming explosive bullet of death that spawns smaller flaming explosive bullets of death as Ben calls it. Launched from Gjallarhorn and it immediately made impact with the spider tank launching it into the air causing it to land on the Fallen to the left of it while the smaller rockets blew up some of the Fallen to the right of it.

"Boom." Ben simply said aiming for another shot at an unfortunate second group of Fallen. After three seconds that unfortunate group of Fallen became a completely dead and/or eradicated group of Fallen. "I love this gun." He said dreamily.

"Nice one Ben!" 0ne said over the intercom. "But right now we need to focus on some of the other Fallen, let's hope that launcher has a lot more ammo."

"Trust me 0ne this launcher has a lot more ammo," Ben paused to check how many rockets he had. "Yeah bad news I only have four flaming explosive bullets of death left but good news is they become smaller flaming explosive bullets of death."

"Four more is better than nothing Ben I want you to only use the Gjallarhorn when we really need it understood?" 0ne asked.

"Got it only use when it is needed." Ben repeated.

"I'm surprised I'm still alive. Ghost how am I still alive?" Evan asked.

"Instead of answering that question I will give you some useful advice you little idiot. You can heal yourself from these wounds anytime you wanted to want to know why? Because you can heal yourself from death." His Ghost disappeared after that.

"I completely forgot about that." Evan later used his Sunsinger ability to heal himself from his wounds caused by the Fallen's guns and regenerate a new arm from the explosion that destroyed it. "Hey guys I'm back in the fight!"

"Took you long enough, dumbass now use a Nova Bomb on those Fallen over there!" Ben ordered.

Acknowledging the orders Evan took off with a running start to make his opening attack look even more badass followed by him jumping into the air to charge up the attack finally once he reached the pinnacle of his jump he let the bomb drop effectively wiping multiple Fallen out of existence.

"Now that's more like it." Ben stated admiring Evan's work for a couple of seconds before turning his attention back to the battle.

**Inside the Ketch armory**

Things had been quiet for the past eight minutes, well not to quiet because there would be the occasional group of Fallen that would walk into the armory but they would never walk out and a single Fallen would sometimes have a bullet drill into their head before getting dragged into the armory. "I wonder what it smells like." Isaac thought aloud."

"I would highly recommend against that Isaac." Marko interjected. "If human and Awoken bodies smell bad imagine what a Fallen body would smell like.

Seeing Marko's point Isaac continued to put all of his attention to the game of catch he was playing with Mal. Once Isaac caught the ball for what felt like the hundredth time he accidently pushed a button and realized that ten bars appeared on the surface of the ball and that one bar would slowly blink out.

"Are you serious Isaac?" Mal said through gritted teeth. "A bomb? We were playing catch with a fucking bomb?"

Natasha's head went up when she heard the word. "Bomb? You idiots were playing catch with a bomb? What the hell guys were you even thinking?"

"Isaac grabbed it." Isaac later threw the bomb at Mal and by instinct the Exo caught it making it turn from a simple game of catch to an aggressive game of catch. Once the timer reached two bars Mal threw it as hard as he could to the wall behind Isaac and once the bomb hit the wall a giant hole was made and at the other side of the hole was a large number of Fallen, including an Archon looking in the armory full of Guardians. "Uh… hi?" Mal sheepishly said.

"I'll give you five minutes to run." The Archon simply said.

The guardians ran as fast as they could from the armory to try and find an effective hiding spot from the Fallen. "Every last Fallen on this thing is gonna be on our asses because of you two idiots!" Natasha ranted. "This mission was supposed to be simple: We get on the Ketch while the assault team distracts most of the Fallen so that we can blow this thing to hell but nooo you just had to play with a bomb!"

"Uh, Nat-." Isaac started.

"I mean come on guys can you be any stupider?" She continued.

"Is stupider a word?" Locke asked Isaac.

Isaac simply shrugged and continued to try to calm down his teammate and possibly stop from running into the Fallen captain that had his gun aimed right at her head. "Nat there's a Fallen captain that's about to shoot your head."

She skidded to a halt at the feet of the captain who had one of his fingers to his 'ear' as if he were receiving orders after a while he moved out of the way for the stealth team. "Where was I?" Natasha asked Isaac.

"You said a word even though none of us are sure it even is an actual word." He droned.

"And that word was?" She asked.

"Stupider." Locke simply stated.

"Right. So anyway." Isaac focused more on the Exo in front of him that was leading him blindly through enemy territory than the girl that he likes _HA! I knew you liked her!_ His Ghost said.

"Mal." Marko interrupted Isaac's thoughts.

"Yes Marko?" Mal replied.

"Five minutes are up."

**Outside the Ketch**

Things were going quite well for the assault team, if well for you meant getting overwhelmed by four armed aliens hell bent on killing you, your entire species, and two ally species while your population is only somewhere in the millions and are constantly threatened with extinction.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you and say, I expected a lot more explosions." Evan said to Ben while he bashed in a Fallen Dregs face with the end of his auto rifle.

"How could you expect more explosions? Like seriously dude one explosion occurs every 3…2…1." An explosion rocked the battlefield and killed a small portion of Shanks and a Vandal. "An explosion occurs every five seconds dude. I think that's enough explosions for three lifetimes."

"Nope, this much explosions should be enough for 8% of one lifetime." Evan replied.

Ben paused for a moment to stare at his friend. "Dude I am seriously concerned for you right now."

"Don't worry man I'm only 34% insane, it's not too bad." Evan said lightheartedly. _Note to self: If we survive this make sure Evan gets to a hospital to check out his brain._

**That's chapter seven! Again I am so sorry for the super long wait I know you guys must hate me for that but I hope this helped a little bit. Also I'm sorry this isn't at top quality I just had a problem thinking for this chapter but again thank you for being patient you awesome peoples you I hope you can forgive me for making you wait so long. Remember kids constructive criticism is the best criticism!**


	9. Author's Note

**Hey guys it's me StealthTurtle11 sorry for the long hiatus I just hit a major case of writer's block, which is why I haven't updated Fireteam Cerberus in a long time. And so I've decided to write a new story in the meantime. The first chapter, which is just the character introduction chapter, will be posted later today. I'm sorry too all of you that really wanted to see the next chapter of Cerberus, but while you're waiting maybe you could check out my new story The Flood and Me, it's going to be a Halo story about a guy that gets infected by a Flood life form but for unknown reasons he still has a little bit of control over his body. The story will pretty much be all about the adventures the two characters have all across the colony. Thanks for reading and goodbye for now you awesome people. **


	10. Author's Note 2

**Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, I apologize if you believe that this was an update, for it is not, it is an announcement, a very important announcement.**

** What is it you may ask? Simple. This story is getting a reboot! Looking back I noticed how bad the quality of y previous work is compared to my newest story Team OMGA, a RWBY fic you should check out by the way, granted of course Team OMGA has a set backbone this and my other story, not so much. **

** And so expect a reboot soon (But if you know me 'soon' will most likely be six months…or will it?!) **

** But yeah, sorry to those of you looking forward to the continuation of Fireteam Cerberus, but don't worry, expect the character introduction and prologue chapter soon, as in most likely this very day soon before I return to my usual update routine. **

** This is TheOrangeTurtle signing out.**

** (P.S I changed my penname again).**


	11. Author's Note 3

**Wassup everyone it's TheOrangeTurtle here with the final announcement that you'll find here: This version of Fireteam Cerberus is coming to a close, the character bio is coming up soon, really soon, the prologue will come who knows when. But I'd like to apologize to those of you who wanted to see the story continue, but don't worry! The remake will be better. To end, this story will be up for a little bit longer but I'll eventually delete it sometime tomorrow, so if you have any friends that like my story be sure to tell them.**

**(P.S. the reboot will have the same title but with remake in parenthesis until I delete this version)**


End file.
